The Funeral
by JerinAnn
Summary: Sadie is killed in a car accident. Anubis attends the funeral unaware that it's hers. How will Anubis react when he finally finds out that it's the only mortal he cares about? One-shot.


**The Funeral: Anubis's POV**

I was at a funeral in England. I thought it would be an ordinary funeral, but I was wrong. I never would have thought I would attend another funeral greater than the greatest of all pharaohs.

I took my place at the back pew closest to the exit. Out of the corner of my eye I, I caught sight of Carter red eyed with Zia holding his hand trying to comfort him in vain. I looked around the room trying to find Sadie. I knew she would comfort him.

The minister brought everyone's attention to him. "We gather here to celebrate the memories of Sadie Kane." I froze. Sadie. She was here… and yet she wasn't. I looked at the coffin and lowered my sight slightly until I could see through it. I was appalled by what I saw.

Sadie laid before me with cuts covering her face and a broken arm. Her face was free from the glare that usually dominated it when I was near. Like all the other people I saw lying there before me, she looked peaceful in her eternal sleep.

I didn't hear much of what was said in the rest of the ceremony; I was too busy thinking of Sadie. She would be in the Hall of Judgement soon. I would make sure I was the one to judge her. I would be the one to weigh her heart against the feather of truth. I would be the one to tell her she was able to pass on to the afterlife. I would be the one to escort her there.

Carter said a few words about Sadie being rude and annoying at times, but she was the greatest sister ever. He regretted that he barely ever saw her, but that it somehow strengthened their bond. He choked up at the end and returned to his seat with tears flowing down his face. Zia put her arms around him as he silently cried.

I looked out the window to see cats peering in, sadness in all their eyes. They gazed at the ceremony in a mournful state that one would only see in the eyes of a faithful pet who lost its owner. In the middle of the mob of cats stood Bast in her usual attire crying her heart out. I could read her lips as she cried out toward the sky.

_No! Not Sadie! My kitten is dead! My kitten, my wonderful, sweet, innocent kitten…_

I had enough. I couldn't bare to see any more of it. It was harder being here than any other funeral. I actually had a connection to the person being remembered.

I melted into the shadows and appeared in the Hall of Judgement. I saw Osiris on his throne with Ammit on his lap sleeping. It was still awkward that Sadie's father was technically my boss. I walked up to him and bowed slightly. "My Lord."

He smiled slightly. "Anubis. May you please call me Julius?"

I nodded. "Yes sir."

He laughed. "What can I do for you, Anubis?"

Before I could respond and warn him of the horrible news, Disturber ran into the room, breathless. "Sir, there's someone here who I think should be judged immediately."

Julius looked confused. It was understandable since anyone rarely was suggested as the most important out of everyone waiting to be judged. "Who?"

Before Disturber could inform him of the news that would break his heart, I suggested that we give her a VIP card. Being judged now would be better for Sadie than waiting a few decades to go to the afterlife. We were a bit behind schedule.

"Her?" Julius asked when Disturber left the room to escort her in.

"Yes, sir. You see, Sa-" Disturber walked back into the room with Sadie's spirit behind him.

"Sadie!" Julius exclaimed, jumping to his feet. I dove forward to save Ammit who was plunging toward the floor from Julius's sudden movement. He wasn't happy to be woken from his slumber until he saw Sadie. Ammit struggled in my arms, Wagging his tail as he stared at her, but I held him tightly.

"Sadie, what happened?" Julius demanded.

"Well…" Sadie started, but trailed off into silence for a moment. "I was driving home from a restaurant when a drunk person ran a red light and collided with me head on." She shrugged like it was no big deal.

I was filled with such rage as I found out that a mortal so carelessly took her life. "Is he still alive?" I demanded.

She looked at me thoughtfully. "I think so. I didn't see him in the crowd outside, and his truck was sturdier than my car."

I glared at the injustice. A murderer was still alive while the wonderful girl who did no wrong to anyone who didn't deserve it was here, about to be judged.

"Sadie-" Julius started to say, but Sadie interrupted.

"I know, I know, you're sorry. Can we just get the judging thing over with? There's a huge line back there, and it's not getting any shorter."

"I'll do it," I said quietly. "I'll weigh her heart."

"Sweet," Sadie said nonchalantly. "Let's get it over with."

I took Sadie's heart with great care and placed it on one side of the scale and the feather of truth on the other. The scale wavered a bit before they evened out.

"Congratulations, Sadie," Julius said, relief evident in his voice. "You can pass into the afterlife."

"Thanks," Sadie replied, smiling slightly.

A door appeared, a door that would take her onto whatever laid after the mortal life. I walked her there, like a boy would walk his girl to the door after taking her out for a night. I opened the door for her.

"Bye, death boy," Sadie said with a sad smile on her face.

"Goodbye, Lady Kane," I said gloomily.

"Hey," she said with a sparkle of hope in her eyes. "Can you, you know, summon the dead to talk to them from the afterlife?"

"Yeah…" I answered her, confused by why she was asking when it suddenly occurred to me why she would asked me that.

"Summon me sometime, Jackal Boy," Sadie said. "And tell my brother to man up and ask Zia out on another date. He's barely gone out with her."

Sadie took me by surprise when she quickly stood up on her toes to kiss me full on the lips. She quickly ran through the door before I could respond. I smiled slightly as I walked off to do my job. I couldn't wait until I could summon her.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. It was fun to write. I'll try to write another Kane Chronicles story again. Have an awesome night, Magicians. ~JerinAnn**


End file.
